Gerard Z.
"Happiness cannot exist without hatred. Remember that" 'Appearence' Gerard is a tall man, he has a long orange hair and has a tan skin. He's always usig a black coat that has only one sleeve, while in the other arm you can see his arm full of scars. He uses a small cross on his neck, symbolyizing that he's a christian man. His most distintive feature is his orange hair, because no one has a hair like that. 'Personality' thumb|right|100px|G's theme. He's always with a serious look everywhere. He doesn't have too much friends and he always goes against the rues (even if he's a cop) But those methods have helped him in order to decipher a lot of crimes that had happened in the city. He always visits the CT Bar or the GtOM cafe in order to be quiet. And he's one of the most logic persons in the world. Whatever that is a nonsense to him, is garbage. 'History' : Part of his past is still unknown. The only thing that people knows is that one day he went to the CT when he was a child and that's when he started to make friends. He also visited the GtOM Cafe, but he enjoys the air in the Bar .He has gained the respect of thousands of people in some of the sections, especially the OM section. He has liked logic things since he has a memory, and that's because he loves maths and chemistry. After going through so much with his friends and his work, he had to take a decision whether stay in the Bar or the Cafe. His decision is still unknown since he still visits both places 'Plot' At first, he's shown in the GtOM cafe, but after Iwa left the place quickly, he left the Cafe in order to go to the CT Bar. He then appears in the CT Bar when IC and Ashi were fighting, although he didn't care a bit. He was leaving the Bar when he heard that Rikki was trolling everyone in that place. And G couldn't stand the fact that Rocko, his best friend, was being trolled as well. That's why he pulled out his sword pointing at Rikki's neck, but he didn't make nothing to him. After that, Rikki insisted in trolling everyone which caused G's fury and he started to punch him, comencing a fght between them. After that, he went to the GtOM cafe to find himself talking with Silver. And after that, he ate something, but he told Kokoro that he needed to talk about something very important. It turns out that G knows something very important about what will happen to the City, but he can't tell anyone. Just as he finished talking, he heard a big explosion and ran to see what happened. 'Powers and Abilities' As a police man, he's trained in a lot of martial arts. He's well designed in the logic things. But he can't stand the troll inside him sometimes. But what he uses the most is a sword that he inherited from his father. He also has a chain hidden in his sleeve, something that can be deadly. Abilities Sword ability: Due to his hard training as a police man and his own training, his swords skills are very well developed. To the point where he can create a wave of air when clashing swords with someone else. He has developed an ability called Shadow Wrath, where he can acumulate energy power and liberate it, creating a devastating blow. With the Shadow Wrath, he has been able to develop certain abilities, like: Mask Appearence: When G focusses his logic in his face, a mask is formed. That mask multiplies his strength and stamina, making him a worthy oponent. But it has side-effects: If he stays in that state for too long (like 15+ minutes) he loses control of himself and goes crazy, attacking anyone he sees, no matter what. The only way to remove it is destroying it, but that causes a great pain to G. Thats why the mask is only used in critical moments. Chain: Hidden by his sleeve, there is a secret chain that allows him to choke his enemies. If necesarry, he can make the victim die of air loss, but he doesn't use that for killing. Combined with the Shadow Wrath, he's able to destroy anything it touches. 'Relationships' Rikki He's shown to be cold at him, since G hates the type of guy that doesn't listen to the others. G even tried to kill Rikki so he would recapacite of his actions, which was pretty useless in the end. Rocko (Bella Rosa) Rocko is G's best friend. He's shown to deeply care about her since he went mad with Rikki for annoying her. And he always tries to protect her whenever she's in danger. It is unknown if he's in love with her or not, but most things have proved that he is, like when he blushed because she was too close to him in a party. 'Trivia' *He only sees good things when they are not nonsense. *In a crime scene, he almost shotted the wife of the dead man, but he only did that to make his son confess that he killed his father. *He does not care for the other fellow members of the Police. Only his friends. 'Quotes' *''"If you want to get stronger, be a man and stop being such a coward!" *"What is this nonsense?"'' *''"There's no point for this. I shall take my leave now. Perish!''" Category:Male